


The One with the Broom Cupboard

by TacosAreTasty33



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Light Angst, Prompt Fic, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: "This was not the way Nicole’s year was supposed to go. She was supposed to be focusing on school, acing her OWL’s, and spending what was left of her free time with the beautiful Waverly Earp. But now? Now, Nicole was derailed. She was struggling in her classes and she had royally pissed off her ray-of-sunshine girlfriend."A Hogwarts AU spin on the second season fight between Waverly and Nicole. Some angst, but I promise there is a happy ending!Written in response to the prompt: “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”.





	The One with the Broom Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Earpers and fellow fic-readers/writers!
> 
> This is the first fic I'm posting, and I am just a wee bit nervous! Please try to be kind, especially if you plan on commenting or offering feedback. While I may not be much of a writer compared to the many talented people on here, I love these characters and thought I would give writing them a shot!
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading! Hope you all enjoy my take on an AU Wayhaught story!
> 
> Disclamer: I do not own these characters or anything in the Wynonna Earp or Harry Potter universes. I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.

**The One with the Broom Cupboard**

This was not the way Nicole’s year was supposed to go. She was supposed to be focusing on school, acing her OWL’s, and spending what was left of her free time with the beautiful Waverly Earp. But now? Now Nicole was derailed. She was struggling in her classes and she had royally pissed off her ray-of-sunshine girlfriend.

How you ask?

Well one fall afternoon, Nicole and Waverly had been walking hand in hand towards the Astronomy Tower, hoping to steal a few moments of some well-deserved alone time. The redhead had been halfway through telling the brunette about her first-day blunder on the moving staircases, when she noticed someone walking towards them. Squinting, the redhead was able to make out that it was a fellow student, a Slytherin one at that, their hood covering his or her face. While that was a bit odd, what really gave Nicole pause was the fact that this student had taken out their wand, holding it at their side, making their way closer to the pair. 

When only about 10 yards separated them, Nicole saw the student raise their wand, pointing it in the direction of her girlfriend. Without a second thought she pushed Waverly out of the way and brought out her wand, throwing up a quick blocking spell. Nicole found herself on the wrong end of a poorly executed Cruciatus curse, thrown to the ground from the force of it. But somehow, she had blocked it enough to only warrant a few bumps and bruises, resulting in short trip to the Hospital Wing at the insistence of her girlfriend.

Waverly had gone with her, staying close by her side as Madame Pomfrey examined her. But throughout the entire exchange, the brunette remained oddly silent. She wouldn't even look at Nicole, instead focusing her vacant stare on the stone floor of the Hospital Wing.

After an hour of silence, Nicole couldn't take it anymore. She was about to break the silence in an attempt to get her girlfriend to tell her what was wrong. But Madame Pomfrey had chosen then to inform them that visiting hours were over, meaning Waverly had to leave. It was clearly the excuse Waverly was looking for, as the brunette all but ran out of the hospital wing, without so much as a goodbye. 

Even more confused now, Nicole knew she needed to get the hell out of there. It took a few more hours, full of complaining and begging on her part, but Nicole finally convinced Madame Pomfrey to release her on the condition that she get plenty of rest.

Immediately, she took off in search of her girlfriend. She walked as quickly as her hurting body could handle towards the portrait of the Fat Lady, hoping Waverly would be waiting for her. Thankfully, she found the brunette pacing the hall in front of the Gryffindor common room.

Before she could even say a word, Waverly was yelling. And boy, was she _yelling_. 

In her defense, Nicole was only trying to protect her. But apparently when faced with an unforgivable curse, pushing her girlfriend behind her and half-blocking the hex was not the heroic act Nicole thought it would be.

Maybe Nicole had expected her to be a little mad. But she hadn't expected a confrontation. She hadn’t expected that amount of fury in Waverly's hazel eyes.

She heard the words “I’m not a child Nicole” and “I can take care of myself”. She heard the words “possessive” and “controlling”.

After that, she didn’t remember much. Not how she got to bed. Not how she got to class the next day. She doesn’t remember much of anything after Waverly walked out of her life.

\--

Weeks later and Nicole's life had continued it's downward spiral. Waverly was still actively ignoring and avoiding her. Meanwhile, her classes and studies had gone to shit.

One morning, Nicole was sure it really couldn't get any worse. She had missed breakfast because she overslept, she had ironically managed to burn her attempt at the Amortentia potion in class, and to top it all off, she had seen Waverly in the halls talking to Champ-flipping-Hardy. No, her life could not get worse than that. 

Cue one Wynonna Earp and one plea for a favor and Nicole was cursing herself for jinxing it.

Nicole didn’t even want to be on the Quidditch team.

But her best friend and sister of her (ex?)-girlfriend had asked for a favor, and had threatened bodily harm should Nicole refuse. Apparently, Wynonna was tired of being the only girl on the Gryffindor team and, by some stroke of 'luck', they were in desperate need of a Seeker.

So the next day she found herself on the Quidditch pitch, slowly realizing she was the only one trying out for the position. After they took her through a few drills, they called it a day, granting the redhead the open spot. 

Nicole never thought she would make the team. But now that she had, she was subjected to the team’s initiation ritual.

_Great._

\--

It was a tradition, one started many years before Nicole’s time at Hogwarts.

The newest members of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams were locked in a broom cupboard for an indefinite amount of time (nothing too crazy, maybe a few hours or so) until the rest of their team had drank more than their share of Firewhisky. They would party the night away, always before the first match between the two teams.

On the eve of her first match as Gryffindor Seeker, Nicole found herself denied a good night's sleep by one semi-drunk Wynonna.

“Come on, Haughstuff, the team needs you,” Wynonna slurred, attempting to whisper, but failing miserably.

“Wyn, I’m trying to sleep. Some of us actually want to play well tomorrow,” Nicole huffed, annoyed at the intrusion.

“Just get up before I drag you out of here in your pajamas. Oh and I almost forgot, put on your Quidditch uniform.” The look Wynonna gave Nicole silenced any protest from the sleepy redhead. Weighing her options, Nicole realized she really had no choice in the matter. She finally conceded, grumbling as she got dressed.

Nicole followed Wynonna through the dark corridors of Hogwarts toward the Quidditch pitch. Getting closer to their destination, she heard laughter echo off the walls of the team room.

Throwing open the door, Wynonna shoved Nicole inside, causing the redhead to stumble and land flat on her ass. “The fun has arrived, boys!” Wynonna bellowed, offering a hand to the fallen redhead and dragging Nicole to her feet.  

The redhead quickly noticed she was in a room, overflowing with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw players. “What is this?” Nicole asked, the pit in her stomach growing, her anxiety rising.

“Just a little initiation ritual, rookie. Hope you don’t mind tight quarters!” one of her Gryffindor teammates, Doc, cackled.

Nicole knew she couldn’t put up a fight, and from what Doc said, wouldn’t be alone in this initiation activity. Resigned to her fate, she begrudgingly asked, “What do I need to do?”

“Go join the brooms in that closet over there. And say hello to the Ravenclaw newbie, she went in there a few minutes ago,” Wynonna replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Nicole sighed and turned towards the broom cupboard, preparing herself to share such a small space with a stranger. She hesitantly opened the door, only to be pushed the rest of the way in by her teammates. The redhead heard the lock fall into place and groaned, knowing she would be stuck in here for a while.

“Hello?” came a whisper from the dark.

Nicole froze, recognizing the voice immediately. “Waverly?”

“Nicole? Well poop, Wynonna is such a shit-ticket…”

The redhead offered a halfhearted chuckle in response, falling into an uncomfortable silence, as Waverly remained quiet in her corner. 

A million thoughts and questions ran through Nicole’s head.  _Should I try to say something? Should I apologize? Should I just sit here in awkward silence and pray for a miracle?_

Her inner deliberations were interrupted by a sudden illumination coming from the corner of the room. Waverly held her wand in front of her, light pouring from the tip. “I didn’t want to sit in the dark anymore,” she offered.

“It’s fine. Looks like we might be trapped for a while, might as well have some light,” Nicole replied weakly. The Gryffindor's eyes remained downcast, not wanting to meet Waverly’s gaze, sure it would be full of hatred or anger or something to that effect.

Silence fell over the two girls again, heavy with unspoken words.

After an awkward and silent thirty minutes, Nicole was restless. She decided to try and get some rest, tilting her head back against the wall.

Just as she was dozing off, the quiet of the broom cupboard was broken by a sob. Her eyes snapped open at the sound, gaze falling on the other occupant of the room. The sight before her nearly broke her heart. Waverly was completely curled in upon herself, attempting to thwart off the tears that were threatening to fall.

“Oh baby…” Nicole whispered, rushing over and pulling Waverly into a warm embrace.

Sobs wracked the small frame in her arms, and Nicole just held on tighter. Any residual hurt or anger was put aside, because the girl she loved, no _loves_ , was hurting and she desperately wanted to help. The redhead gently ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair, murmuring words of comfort.

After a few minutes the cries were reduced to silent tears that fell from Waverly’s eyes. They had shifted into a more comfortable position, with Nicole’s back against the wall and the brunette sitting in her lap, legs wrapped around the the Gryffindor's waist, face buried in her neck. Nicole felt Waverly pull back slowly, and she brought her hands up to dry the final tears falling down the brunette’s face. Her expression must have betrayed the questions running through her mind, because Waverly was talking, before Nicole could even ask.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so so so sorry,” Waverly choked out. “I shouldn’t have said those awful things to you. I was just scared, I was so scared. Scared of losing you, scared of what could have happened. What if you hadn’t blocked it, huh? What if I had lost you? All because someone was trying to curse me, to hurt _me_. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you were hurt because of me...so I know it was wrong, but I thought I was protecting you. By putting distance between you and all the Earp madness, I thought I could keep you safe…” Waverly finished, eyes locked on her hands, fisted in the material of Nicole’s uniform.

Taking a few moments to process, the redhead searched for the right words to say. “Waves, look at me.”

When she didn’t get the desired response, Nicole put a finger under Waverly’s chin and gently lifted her head up. “Look at me baby, please.”

The Ravenclaw conceded, sad eyes finally locked on Nicole’s. What Waverly saw there, reflected in those chocolate brown eyes wasn’t anger, but understanding and love, albeit a little hesitant.

“I understand why you did what you did. But don’t take that decision away from me. Waverly Earp, I choose _you_. Today and every day. No matter what happens, I will _always_ choose you. I don't care if we have to survive curses and crazy sisters and dark wizards, because I’m not going anywhere. You can’t scare me away that easy, Earp,” Nicole finished with a hesitant smile.

Waverly grinned in response and she slowly unclenched her hands from Nicole’s uniform shirt. Ducking her head shyly, the brunette's heart raced at the implications of Nicole’s promises **.**

**Always. Forever.**

Nicole’s hands fell from Waverly’s face but she was quick to interlace their fingers together, not breaking contact.

The brunette was overcome with how much she had missed this. The closeness. How right it felt to be in Nicole’s arms. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, feeling at peace with each other, savoring their togetherness.

The moment was broken when Waverly untangled their hands. She trailed her palms up the redhead’s arms, then her shoulders, interlacing her hands behind Nicole's head, as her hands completed their path. She began absentmindedly running her fingers through the redhead’s short locks, lightly untangling the knots she came across. Nicole shivered at the sensation.

The Gryffindor was suddenly acutely aware of their current level of entanglement. Waverly was basically straddling her; her body almost flush with Nicole’s. The redhead’s hands had found their to way to Waverly’s sides, stroking softly.

The air between them crackled with intensity.

Waverly gazed at the redhead with lust-filled eyes, breathing heavily. She softly pulled on the back of Nicole’s neck to bring them closer together, only a whisper of space between them. She paused, eyes on Nicole, inviting the redhead to close the gap.

It’s all the encouragement Nicole needed, and she surged forward to capture Waverley's lips in a bruising kiss.

Their kiss was full of love, of passion. Nicole's tongue traced Waverley's lower lip, begging for entrance. Parting her lips, the brunette felt Nicole's tongue slide into her mouth and she had to suppress a groan at the sensation. One of Waverly’s hands tightened in Nicole’s hair and the other drifted down to cup her cheek. The redhead pulled Waverly flush against her body, causing her hips to rock involuntarily up into the other girl. Waverly couldn't suppress her moan this time. She felt Nicole grin into the kiss and the redhead repeated her previous motion.

The heat was building between the two, and they both knew it wasn't going to stop. Not after being apart for so long, not after all the hurt and harsh words between them. They needed this, this expression of devotion, or desire. And they needed it now.

But the need for oxygen became too great, causing Waverly to break their kiss, heavy breaths escaping from her parted lips. She watched as Nicole’s eye opened slowly, pupils blown, a blissful look gracing her features. The Ravenclaw took a moment to trace the lines of the redhead’s face, committing them to memory. She wanted to remember this moment, how beautiful Nicole looked with her cheeks flushed and her eyes hooded, full of want.

“You’re so beautiful…” Waverly whispered with reverence, her thumb coming to trace Nicole’s swollen lips. Moving them to capture Waverly’s thumb, Nicole slowly took the digit in her mouth. The brunette was transfixed as she watched Nicole's lips wrap about her thumb and then slowly release it with a pop.

Waverly had never wanted Nicole more than she did in this moment.

“So are you baby, so beautiful,” Nicole replied, smirking at the brunette’s reaction.

Rushing forward, Waverly captured Nicole’s mouth with her own once more. But before they could get carried away again, a loud banging on the broom cupboard caused the two girls to jump apart. They heard a faint 'Alright you two, time to go! Stop your canoodling!' come from the other side of the door.

Waverly giggled, letting her head fall onto Nicole's shoulder. Her laughter was contagious, and Nicole was quick to join in. They were both overcome with how relieved they were, how happy they were to be together again, despite the interruption. Nicole turned her head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss under the brunette's ear, evoking a shudder from the other girl.

Realizing this reunion would have to wait a little bit longer, Nicole begrudgingly got to her feet, still cradling the brunette in her arms. Waverly’s legs wrapped instinctively around the redhead’s waist, keeping them connected. With another soft giggle, the brunette kissed the tip of Nicole’s nose and offered her a dazzling smile. Returning the grin, Nicole’s dimples popped in the wand’s light as she bent them over to retrieve the discarded item from the ground.

“For you, m’lady,” Nicole drawled, handing the wand back to the girl in her arms.

“Thank you,” Waverly replied with a whisper, her words conveying more than simple acknowledgment for the wand. Her words were meant to express the depth of her gratitude for Nicole. For her understanding. For her love and her support. For her belief in their forever.

With one final kiss for the redhead, Waverly jumped out of Nicole’s arms.

“Now let’s get out of here before Wynonna comes in here, because you totally know she will,” the Ravenclaw giggled, an amused smile on her face. 

But before she could turn to leave, the brunette was momentarily distracted as she took in what her girlfriend was wearing. Waverly looked her girlfriend up and down slowly, relishing the sight in front of her. A smirk broke across her angelic features and her hazel eyes danced with mirth. Nicole shuffled self-consciously, running her hands over her red and gold Quidditch uniform.

“What?”

Waverly cleared her throat. “Oh nothing baby, just thought you should know I have a thing for a woman in uniform. Specifically you in uniform,” she purred, pressing her lips quickly to Nicole’s cheek and turning to waltz out the room. The redhead blushed, but couldn't hold back her dimpled grin. “That girl is going to be the death of me."

Shaking her head, Nicole diligently followed her girlfriend out of the broom cupboard, feeling like, for the first time in weeks, her life was finally back on track.

\--End--


End file.
